Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the deuteragonist of Looney Tunes. He is a selfish, greedy, arrogant, egotistical, spotlight-hungry duck who is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival and occasional best friend. Daffy also craves for the spotlight which he rarely succeeds because of Bugs' fame and has tried many attempts to come out on top but fails repeatedly. Despite his selfishness and greediness, he has done plenty heroic acts such as when he is Duck Dodgers trying to protect earth from Marvin the Martian, teaming up with Bugs to defeat the villains, and joining the other Looney Tunes to defeat the Monstars. Villainous Acts *He tricks Porky into leaving Schlesinger studios to pursue a career in feature films as Bette Davis' leading man to become the top star. *He antagonizes Porky in several cartoons. *He disguises himself as a rooster to win $5,000. *He tries to get Bugs killed by Elmer Fudd. *He plays Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg against each other which leads to his defeat in the end when they team up. *He tries to kill Bugs in several cartoons. *He antagonizes Speedy Gonzales in several cartoons. *He is the abusive owner of the Lucky Duck Superstore and treats his employees and the customers poorly until he was redeemed by the Three Ghosts. *In the Duck Dodgers two-part episode Of Course You Know This Means War and Peace, he sabotages a peace treaty to prevent losing his job. The Looney Tunes Show *In "The Float", He bankrupts Porky Pig by lying about a kidney transplant just to buy a yacht. *In "Members Only", he uses Walter Bunny's membership number to get into a club. *In "Jailbird and Jailbunny" He commits a littering crime by throwing a tin can into the Grand Canyon. *In "Off Duty Cop", he impersonates his favorite actor and arrests innocent people doing it. *In "Newspaper Thief", He also accuses several of his neighbors for stealing his newspaper in "Newspaper Thief". *In "The Shelf", after being invited to stay with Porky (due to his home needing renovations), he quickly takes advantage of Porky's hospitality, turning him into his butler and making him wait on him hand and foot to the point where he verbally and even physically abuses him if he gets his outrageous demands wrong. *In "Customer Service", he becomes the supervisor of a cable company and fires the other employees for no reason. He redeems himself by firing Cecil Turtle, the main antagonist of the episode. Daffy himself is then fired for firing everyone else. *In "French Fries", He develops a hatred against Porky in "French Fries" for eating fries that were allegedly for him. Soon he finds out the fries were actually for the table. After this, however, he becomes a total hypocrite by eating Porky's pizza. *In Best Friends Redux, he grows jealous of Bugs' former best friend Rodney. So he time travels to ensure the two never met, only to realize he had erased Bugs' memory of him. Thus Daffy fixes his mistake to restore his friendship with Bugs, learning a valuable lesson along the way. Heroic Acts *He teams up with the other Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan to defeat the Monstars. *He protects Earth from oppression under the guise of Duck Dodgers. *He saves Earth from being turned into monkeys by throwing his beak into the beam and holding it and swallowing it reversing it in the process and saves Bugs from falling. *He redeems himself and gives everyone presents on Christmas Day after meeting The Ghosts of Christmas. *He teams up with the Looney Tunes to stop Dr. Frankenbeans. *He saves Bugs and Porky on certain occasions. *He is sometimes a friend of Bugs and teams up with him to defeat the villains. Gallery Daffy raising his fists Images.png|Daffy's Angry Look External Links *Daffy Duck on http://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Daffy_Duck Category:Males Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Angry Characters Category:Idiots Category:Butt-Monkey Category:Liars Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Pranksters Category:Incompetent